guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Keystone Signet
Mantra of Signets, then Keystone Signet. Hmm. 148.177.129.213 00:21, 21 October 2005 (EST) :High inspiration and Mantra of Inscriptions will work out to be more energy efficient. Been fiddling with this as part of my current tombs build: inscriptions, succor, keystone, weariness, humility, leech, purge, resurrection. The last six are signets. Use succor on your monks. Leech signet will give you the energy to recast succor to reactivate inscriptions. Use signets as soon as possible. --Fyren 02:35, 21 October 2005 (EST) ::Other than the fact that this can be used for an energy-efficient signet-and-maintained-enchantment build, are there any good uses for it? Otherwise I'll add The Tag. :) Entropy 01:41, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::Basically no. There are just gag/gimmick signet builds. That message was from 2005, heh. --Fyren 01:50, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::::Yay Fyren! :) Entropy 01:56, 4 January 2007 (CST) Does KS recharge a copy of KS? Anyone ever tried it? Steal an Echo from a friend, echo Keystone Signet, then use the copy. Does the first Keystone Signet now get recharged? (Yes, I am bored at work, why do you ask?) — Stabber 07:49, 24 February 2006 (CST) :No, multiple copies of keystone or oath shot won't recharge each other. --68.142.14.38 08:10, 24 February 2006 (CST) reference Except for the name, which may be a coincedence, how can you associate this skill in anyway with the Keystone? -PanSola, Table of The Lyssa Advocacy Front (sing) 09:55, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :I think we're running out of tin-foil. --Black Ark 15:52, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::I think it is ment to be seen as the "signet of signets" or a keystone like in a bridge where it is central to keeping other bricks in the bridge standing up --Jamie 05:48, 5 September 2006 (CDT) Worst Skill EVER Anyone beg to differ? I do beg to differ. It's not all bad. This can be combined with Signet of Disruption, and Leech Signet Darkerhat 20:33, 16 January 2007 (CST) :You get more casts over time with a decent-specced mantra of inscriptions than with keystone signet for a lot of signets... --Kit Engel 20:45, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::I would rather use this than use Balthazar's Pendulum. Tycn 00:22, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::I dunno; mantra of signets combined with signet of disruption and leech signet does quite alot. (can do your signets 3 times) ::::I'll have to get my friend will to write another reply (I'm not a mesmer kinda guy) but he managed to use keystone signet in a build that really did some damage. He used it in combination with mantra of signets to recharge his signets and cast 3 times fairly quickly. Imo, keystone signet is the mesmer version of a few warrior skills: it's a great skill when used properly, but few people actually use it properly. --Cynn 00:59, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::::Heh heh, bring it on then. Can't wait to see what new gimmick build using Keystone you have. I still say the tag is well-deserved. Entropy 03:33, 24 January 2007 (CST)